


Dancin' in Circles

by youaremyworldlois



Series: Dance Floor [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reciprocated Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: Mike was looking at her again. Ginny always knows when he is. She feels his eyes on her face and body as she dances to the loud music in the middle of other panting sweaty bodies. A small, shy smile plays around her mouth, that look had been enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as I've said I'm a beginner at this but I'm enjoying myself so far  
> Thanks Gaga for the inspo (every song is a Bawson song (listen to it))  
> (this will also hopefully be a two parter/ vote Ginny or Mike pov for what you'd like to see next)

_In the fire I call your name out (call your name out)_  
_Up all night tryin' to rub the pain out (rub the pain out)_

 _I'm singin'_  
_Baby don't cry_  
_Baby don't cry_  
_Dancin' in circles, feels good to be lonely_  
_Baby don't cry_  
_Baby don't cry_  
_I'm singin' dancin' in circles, feels good to be lonely_

 

The whole team was out on a night on the town taking advantage of a shift in the schedule on one of their away games that left them with a free night in a city they all hadn’t already explored a thousand times. A few of them landed in the same nightclub, which turned out to be much like any other nightclub back in San Diego.

Something else was the same too. Mike was looking at her again. Ginny always knows when he is. She feels his eyes on her face and body as she dances to the loud music in the middle of other panting sweaty bodies. She twists her body to the music in a move that shifts her towards the bar where he’s sitting. (Yup, he’s looking at her.) She hadn’t intended to but her eyes meet Mike’s for two or three endless seconds before the waves of music and bodies shift her back into the throng.

A small, shy smile plays around her mouth, that look had been enough.

 

 

Ginny walks into her hotel room, tired but not ready to sleep yet. She takes a quick shower and dresses for bed in nothing but a loose tank top and panties. She crawls onto the soft white sheets to the middle of the bed. She lays her head on the pillow and gets comfortable on her back and lets her thoughts go to him.

Him.

Noah had been fun, simple, but turns out he really hadn’t wanted to come see her train in Arizona and it turns out she really didn’t mind.

Ginny knew Mike was with her, his ex wife, whatever ‘with’ meant for them. She really couldn’t tell and she wasn’t about to ask Mike. Whatever they were doing, it only seemed to leave Mike feeling heavy-hearted and dissatisfied. It also left him still looking at her like that, like he looked at her tonight, like he want her.

Ginny smiles, she knew Mike wants her.

Ginny imagines what it would feel like if he got up and danced with her even though he never did, not even in the guise of teammates having some fun on the dance floor.

He would play with the curls that fell softly on her shoulders. She imagines his big presence behind her as he roamed his hands on her tummy and just below her breasts and then back down to dip his fingertips just inside the waistband of her pants, caressing the skin at her hips. She imagines his breath and beard tickling the side of her face as he leaned in close.

At the same time she brings her own hand to caress the skin just below her belly button and closes her eyes. Mike has soft hands she remembers, they would feel not unlike hers, except his would be thicker, his hands bigger.

She imagines what it would be like if he put his hand all the way inside her pants while they danced, bypassing her panties. They’d be given privacy by the moving bodies around them, all focused on following the rhythm of the heavy bass, all of them in their own world ignoring that one couple more focused on each other than on the music.

Ginny quickly pushes her panties down her legs until their hanging off one of her ankles and pushes her top to just above her breasts (that are already moving up and down with her heavy breathing.)

She closes her eyes again and pictures Mike on all four over her prone figure, shirtless and thick in the best way, the muscles in his shoulders bulking as his arms supported the weight of his body, looking at her body with want in his eyes.

She quickly goes back to that look at the club tonight, only a few seconds long but a look that left her feeling shivery and wet for him.

Ginny finally allows herself to touch her center while she holds that specific picture in her mind. Mike’s face had looked strained and intense. His brow was furrowed and his frown was deep but his eyes were surprisingly wide, focused directly on her. She imagines that’s how he’d look if he were in bed with her as she touched herself.

Her breath starts coming faster and faster as she circles her clit at a leisurely pace with two of her fingers and imagines Mike would lower himself between her thighs to look at her pleasuring herself, his face right above where her fingers moved.

Ginny hears herself whimper and can almost feel what his breath would feel against her pussy.

She increases the pace and pressure on her clit for a few strokes and then starts alternating between circling her clit and her wet entrance. She moves her other hand to her breast and lightly pinches her hard nipple. She lifts her knees and lets her legs fall wide open on the bed and increases the pressure on her nipple while she starts to slowly push two fingers inside. She lets herself adjust and then makes imaginary Mike move up on the bed to lie on his side next to her and lets him almost but not quite kiss her.

She remembers how his beard had tickled her mouth outside of Boardner’s and brings that to the forefront of her thoughts. She can feel the tickle on her mouth while she adds a third finger. She feels herself go hot and feels a clean sweat start collecting under her arms and she starts moving her fingers in ernest now, her wetness loud in the hotel room, not quite being drowned out by her gasps.

Imaginary Mike calls her Ginny just like that night, the only actual time he’d called her that. Ginny starts rotating the fingers that are inside her instead of thrusting them and at just the right moment, lets herself go.

“Ginny”, he whispers and makes her come. She gasps and her legs shake where they’re lying by her sides and she feels herself clench around her moving fingers for what feels like forever, a shiver occasionally coursing through her.

Her muscles finally relax and she removes her hand from where it was resting on her pussy, allowing herself to close her knees.

She releases a long drawn out sigh and whispers his name in return.

Ginny hasn’t let herself think about them actually discussing that night at Boarder’s or what it meant that they wanted each other this way. Right now Mike was her friend, team captain and her own personal fantasy all rolled into one man. Sometimes she felt like if she touched the air between them there’d be actual sparks.

Things stayed interesting in the clubhouse if nothing else.

They would continue their game of avoidance every time they saw each other and pretend there was nothing sizzling right at the surface, just waiting for the slightest push to change their relationship into more.

Ginny takes a tissue from the night stand to clean herself up and pulls her shirt down and panties up.

At least she’s going to bed with a smile on her face tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy imaginary Mike?  
> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice <3


End file.
